


Khanri's Sari Collection

by Pokemook530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anthropomorphic, Fashion & Couture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Let's take on a dive into all the beautiful Sari's this 35 year old retired wrestler, fitness model and MMA Fighter has worn through his lifetime.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Khanri's Sari Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Khanri looks like
> 
> https://twitter.com/arashi_takemoto/status/1104764754650775552
> 
> Khanri's boyfriend looks like this
> 
> https://twitter.com/arashi_takemoto/status/1116746540142346242
> 
> both characters belong to their rightful artist, full credit goes to them.

Khanri Levisay may be 6'5" and 260lbs with a sexy and muscular physique and he has an x shaped scar on his forehead after winning his very first match .But the thing that makes him unique is he's not afraid to show his feminine side which he has done on many occasions but his favorite type of clothing is the sari, for this who don't know what a sari is.

A sari (sometimes also shari or misspelled as saree)[note 1] is a women's garment from the Indian subcontinent that consists of an unstitched drape varying from 4.5 to 9 metres (15 to 30 feet) in length[2] and 600 to 1,200 millimetres (24 to 47 inches) in breadth that is typically wrapped around the waist, with one end draped over the shoulder, partly baring the midriff. There are various styles of sari manufacture and draping, the most common being the Nivi style, which originated in the Deccan region. The sari is worn with a fitted bodice commonly called a choli (ravike & kuppasa in southern India, and cholo in Nepal) and a petticoat called ghagra, parkar, or ul-pavadai. In the modern Indian subcontinent, the sari is considered a cultural icon. Even though sari's are women's clothing, a few men has been seen wearing them proving that are world is progressing in acceptance.

1.

Marrakech Film Festival

Khanri attended The Marraketch Film Festival where he was asked to speak about physical health and fitness. He dressed to impress, he was dressed in a drop-dead-gorgeous one-shoulder gold and ivory sequin sari that featured a long draped sleeve. The first layer of the sari was ruched on the side cinching in his waist while the maxi skirt underneath was pleated into a mermaid style. Khanri looked very beautiful in this ensemble which was totally covered in gold sequin and intricate beading. He accessorized his ensemble with a chunky gold beaded choker necklace and stunning glam. He also wears an off-shoulder blouse that shows his muscles off perfectly. The broad golden border certainly made it stand apart.

Outfit:https://www.arabnews.com/sites/default/files/userimages/445491/000_1mu4eb.jpg

2.

Hunk Of The Week Sports Festival

As winner of the festival for 5 years straight, he was called to make an appearance as an alumni and he took that to heart. HE wanted to send a message to the others, saying that even though your muscular you can still be cute. Walking the red carpet, Khanri was dressed in a traditional but also beautiful looking sari in a champagne hue, which boasted intricate gold embellishments throughout. Khanri looked dazzling in his jaw-dropping gown, with the thin strappy side of his elegant ensemble adorned with large jewels. 

The fitness Model, and MMA Fighter added even more glamour into his appearance as he accessorized with a selection of gold jewelry, including a pair of tear-drop earrings.

Outfit:https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2019/09/28/11/19039190-7514755-Stunning_Priyanka_donned_a_traditional_saree_in_a_champagne_hue_-a-11_1569666799561.jpg

3.

Speaking At The Sapphire's Ball

After getting called and invited to speak at The Sapphire's Ball, he wanted to wear something that was also blue. So he chose a blue net sari and he looking amazing in it. Double-toned Saree pallu borders are dipped in fawn while the bottom part around his waist to floor is in deep blue, embellished motifs and botis along with the blue and sequinned trimming add star to his outfit.

Outfit:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/62/90/04/6290048f6189d2a292885582a5d85a4a.jpg

4.

Date Night

Other than wearing them for special events, Khanri also wears sari's for normal things. Going on a date with his boyfriend, fellow MMA Fighter Shawn Mccoy. Khanri is wearing an kashmiri silk saree, this gown has been enhance with zari details all over the border with a detached blouse. The purple wine color compliments the very pleasant night.

Outfit:https://g3fashion.com/upload/products/purple_wine_kashmiri_silk_saree_1576842028113.jpg

5.

Black & White Gala

Khanri and his boyfriend Shawn decided to attend the annual Black & White Gala and knowing Khanri, he'd want to dress to impress. And he did just that as he wore a beautiful   
black and white georgette taupe sari with a sequin embroidered lattice design border. This border is so intricately made and is the perfect match for the blouse that is really special. This blouse is a high neck design with a cuff fully embroidered in zardozi work.

Outfit:https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0986/9626/products/IMG20171102184122205_grande.jpg?v=1509609028

6.

White Party

In order to attend The White Party in Beverly Hills, they had to wear something white and pure. Khanri embodies this purity as he wears this magnificent pure crepe silk saree with self crepe silk, shimmer and self crepe silk fabric patter throughout the saree. Decorating the sari are parsi embroidery of white roses which compliments the white setting .

Outfit:https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1009/5022/products/DSC03243_grande.JPG?v=1477306337

7.

Birthday Party

Excited to attend his best friend's summer birthday party in Hollywood, California. Khanri was seen in a hand dyed pure chiffon saree. It's a breathable and light weight fabric perfect for the summer heat, its also adorned with zari border. It comes with a hand block printed indigo blouse. This piece is handmade with love and care by various artisans and therefore slight differences of design and colour may occur from piece-to-piece which allows for a signature one-of-a-kind aesthetic. He finishes the look with a YVES SAINT LAURENT White Pebbled Leather Cassandre Clutch Bag with it's iconic initials in raised goldtone metal on the front. It features durable pebble leather. The interior is large enough of fit your evening essentials and more. 

Outfit:https://adn-static1.nykaa.com/nykdesignstudio-images/tr:w-824,/pub/media/catalog/product/s/c/sck-1573_1.jpg?rnd=20200526195200

Clutch:https://media-cdn.yoogiscloset.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/9/191169_01.jpg

Clutch:


End file.
